Everything
by NotEvenThisMatters
Summary: Una historia de amor inspirada en la canción Everything de M2M... no soy buena con los Summarys, pero de todos modos es muy linda... R/R!(Nota: no hay capítulo nuevo!! solo quiero que más gente lo lea, porque estoy enviciada con los Reviews... *BUAJAJA
1. How could it change so fast?

¡Hola! Es Victoria aquí con un pequeño songfic con la canción "Everything" de M2M... sin más preámbulos¡aquí lo tienen! 

Everything

Por Victoria Guerra

_It's been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, ten seconds_

_Since you called_

_I've been so crazy, I've just about taking our picture_

_Off the wall_

_It's been three months, over hundred days since you_

_Held my hand_

_And I miss you in a thousand ways_

_Will I ever see you again?_

(Han pasado diez días, ocho horas, cuarenta minutos, diez segundos

Desde que llamaste

He estado tan ocupada, sólo quitando nuestra foto

De la pared

Han pasado tres meses, mas de cien días desde que tú

Tomaste mi mano

Y te extraño de mil maneras

¿Te volveré a ver?)

Ginny miró por el hueco de la persiana que dejaba ver su ventana(luego del hechizo que le había puesto) una vez más, quizá aún esperando verlo corriendo a abrazarla, besarla cuantas veces se había perdido, o al menos ver su figura pasando en frente de su puerta.

Nada sucedió. Otra de las mil gruesas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos corrió por sus mejillas, por el mismo motivo que las últimas incontables veces.

Harry y ella habían seguido siendo amigos mucho después de Hogwarts. Ella seguía enamorada de él, cierto, pero eso no les impidió formar una hermosa amistad... hasta que él se le declaró.

Había sido poco tiempo atrás, además del momento más hermoso de su vida.

Recordaba con una sonrisa que Harry simplemente la tomó suavemente de la cara, y le plantó un beso. Así de simple. Pero siempre se ha dicho que los detalles más pequeños son los que importan.

Y fueron la pareja más linda que se haya visto nunca. Eran simplemente el uno para el otro, y ellos lo sabían. Estaban juntos en todas partes, y a nadie le había extrañado nada saber que estaban juntos, ya que siempre supieron que terminarían juntos de todos modos.

_How did it change so fast?_

_(I won't give you to the past)_

_I really thought it'd last_

(¿Cómo cambió tan rápido?

No te entregaré al pasado

Realmente pensé que duraría)

Pero de repente todo cambió. Harry se había vuelto mucho más frío hacia ella, no la miraba, evitaba sus besos, y le respondía con tono cortante, si acaso le hablaba.

Hasta que un día su mayor temor se hizo realidad.

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny, necesitamos hablar – dijo Harry con voz ruda y el ceño fruncido.

Claro, precioso – dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa dulce.

No me llames "precioso" – dijo el chico. La sonrisa de Ginny se borró al instante -. No creo que debamos salir más.

¡QUÉ? – gritó Ginny, con los ojos desorbitados.

Lo que oyes – dijo Harry, impasible -. No te quiero. Por eso.

Ginny se quedó helada al oír esta respuesta. Se mordió los labios por un momento, y se dignó a ver a Harry, el cual la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

No voy a obligarte a quedarte conmigo si no me amas, porque eso sería injusto tanto para ti como para mi – dijo la chica con voz ahogada, y los ojos emborronados con lágrimas -. Mas no lo entiendo... ¡todo iba tan bien! Somos tal cual el otro, nos completa...

No es cierto – dijo con voz fría -. Y no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación. Hago lo que me plazca y seguiré haciéndolo. Así que, si ya dejaste las niñerías, debo irme.

Pero... – vio a un Harry impaciente mirando la puerta con ansias -. Nunca olvides que te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Harry la miró con dulzura, expresión que rápidamente cambió a disgusto, y luego salió por la puerta como un suspiro.

Ginny se tendió a llorar desconsoladamente en el piso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_All that we had was so unbelievable_

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable_

_Still in my dreams you were so danm beautiful_

_How could it be that you ruined my_

_Everything, everything, everything?_

(Todo lo que tuvimos fue tan increíble

Ahora que se ha ido es simplemente inconcebible

Aún en mis sueños eras tan hermoso

¿Cómo pudo ser que arruinaste mi

Todo, todo, todo?)

Desde aquél momento, apenas pocos días atrás, Ginny no había hecho otra cosa aparte de llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser? Era TAN perfecto. Pero todo fue muy repentino.

Tenía que ser ella. Algo sobre ella era lo que Harry odiaba con tanta intensidad.

Se acostó en su cama nuevamente(antes no había salido de ahí, solo se había sentado), parecía ser la única parte del mundo que sí la entendía, y la admitía con todas sus decisiones.

Sus amigas le mandaban lechuzas o se aparecían en su casa a diario. Pero Ginny no las atendía. ¿Cómo esperaban ellas que olvidara algo así? El amor de su vida, de quien había estado enamorada toda su vida... ¿olvidarlo¡Con qué derecho? Olvidarlo a él implicaba olvidar quién era. Olvidar sus sonrisas, sus sueños.

Aunque... también implicaría olvidar otras cosas, mucho menos agradables. Las pesadillas con perderlo... tantos años de esperarle... y el dolor de verle partir.

Se mordió el labio interior, mirando fijamente su varita puesta tentadoramente encima de su de su mesita de noche.

Estiró la mano lentamente, para luego, con dedos tensos, agarrar la varilla de madera que podría significar su Felicidad de ahora en adelante.

Jugueteó un rato con su varita, haciéndola rodar por entre sus dedos, meditando.

Después de un tiempo que bien pudo haber sido eterno, la agarró con fuerza y apuntó con ella a su cabeza.

Obli... – dijo la chica con voz débil. La varita se le escurrió de la mano, y luego se tapó la cara, volviendo a llorar -. ¡No puedo hacerlo! – dijo en un susurro alto, con desesperación -. Soy tan patética... no merezco la vida... no merezco haber tenido la oportunidad... no merezco haber osado quererle...

Se descubrió la cara de repente. Había dejado de llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas restantes en la cara con el dorso del camisón. Negó con la cabeza, como si despertara. Después, para su propio asombro, se paró de la cama, irguiéndose con orgullo.

¡Lo único que no merezco, es haber sido usada de esa forma! – gritó con furia contenida, y los puños apretados. El grito incluso espantó a unos pajarillos que habían en un árbol cercano, pero a ella no le importó. Se sentía mucho mejor.

_It seems like everywhere everyone's in love_

_So, where are you?_

_And I remember you couldn't get enough_

_You felt it too_

_How dare you?_

(Parece que en todas partes todo el mundo está enamorado

Entonces¿dónde estás?

Y recuerdo que no podías tener suficiente

Tu también lo sentiste

¿Cómo te atreviste?)

Ginny abrió su persiana, al principio deslumbrada por la luz.

Luego se dio un largo baño de agua fría, que desapareció de su rostro todo rastro de llanto.

Fue hacia su armario, en bata de baño. Tambaleaba un poco, pero sus pasos eran decididos, calculados y orgullosos. Cualquier persona que la hubiera visto caminar hacia donde estuviera en ese momento, se hubiera apartado de un salto, tal era la fuerza que irradiaba.

Con mucha delicadeza, abrió el armario, descubriendo toda su ropa.

Se puso unos jeans con dibujos de colores, y una franela blanca con brillantes. Realmente se veía bien con ropa muggle.

Se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto, y sonrió ante su aspecto. Buscó su bolso y, luego de meter dentro todo lo que necesitaba, salió de su habitación, por primera vez desde hacía más de una semana.

Ya afuera, fue hacia la cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno. No había comido todo este tiempo y... ¡realmente moría de hambre!

Se hizo huevos revueltos, panquecas y se sirvió un poco de cereal. Comió impasible, con la misma sonrisa estampada en el rostro... ¿y por qué no habría de ser así¡La vida era bella!

Siempre habían altos y bajos, de eso nadie se salvaba. Y de todos modos, para algo estaban los problemas: para pasarlos y... ¡luego ser felices! Tenía aún una vida por delante

Espero que les haya gustado. He pensado dejarlo hasta aquí, pero si me lo piden lo puedo seguir, sé que le sucederá a Ginny.

Y por cierto...

¡DEJEN REVIEWS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES... ASÍ VERÁN MÁS PRONTO!


	2. It seems like everywhere everyone's in l...

¡Me encanta que les encante! ¡¡¡8 Reviews!!!! ¡Qué bien! Aquí van las respuestas:  
  
isa_potter: ¡Tendrás que seguir leyendo! Si Rowling(Alabada sea desde hoy hasta siempre, ayer y mañana...) no revela lo que escribe, ¡yo tampoco lo pienso hacer!... pero todo tiene un motivo, amiga mía, ¡todo tiene un motivo!  
  
Lucil: No voy a poner a Malfoy y a Ginny juntos... simplemente no. Yo incluso me niego a decirle "Draco" sino que aún le digo Malfoy...Y repito, claro que Harry tuvo una razón. Me dolió en el alma tener que ponerlo como un patán, pero ya verán la razón a su tiempo, Buajajajajaaaa (léase como risa diabólica...)  
  
Phoenix.G.Fawkes: ¡La pregunta del millón! Sigan leyendo gente, ¡sigan leyendo! Odio esa pareja. Digo, no es por insultar ni nada, pero me parece simplemente antinatural, los Malfoy odian a los Weasley y viceversa, y así lo pienso seguir...  
  
Y gracias a:  
  
Chohergy  
  
Hermione We@sley  
  
Nany  
  
Liss  
  
Leia-Pandora  
  
Bien, una pequeña nota: Ya se me acabó la canción.Aunque creo que quizá agregue pedazos de otras canciones que también se aplican, y que me gustan mucho(¡soy una chica chévere!... je je), ¡ya que insisto en que esto TIENE que ser un songfic! ya dejo de parlotear tanta bobería, segundo capítulo de Everything: "It seems like everywhere everyone's in love"  
  
  
  
Everything  
  
Por Victoria Guerra  
  
Ginny limpió su boca delicadamente, mirando la puerta de salida. Al terminar, simplemente se dirigió a esta con el mismo paso dominante.  
  
Salió.  
  
¡Qué día tan hermoso! Todo se veía verde, se oían los pájaros cantando alegremente, toda la gente tenía gigantescas sonrisas en el rostro.  
  
Pensó en cual debía ser el primer paso para empezar su nueva vida.  
  
Debía disculparse con dos de las personas que más quería, pero que les había montado la guerra en definitiva, sabiendo que eran las personas en las que Harry más confiaba: su hermano Ron Weasley y su próxima cuñada, Hermione Granger.  
  
Se dirigió entonces al Valle de Godric, donde construían su casa. Ya la casa estaba lista desde hacía mucho, pero ellos insistían en que no estaba perfecta. Bueno, allá ellos, de todos modos todos sus viejos amigos de Hogwarts y familiares se la pasaban allí.  
  
Ron trabajaba como auror para el Ministerio de Magia. Le había costado mucho obtener ese puesto, pero había descubierto que eso era lo que quería hacer, y luchó hasta lograrlo.  
  
Hermione era la sucesora de Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts. En ningún momento nadie dudó en decir que ese era el empleo perfecto para ella. Los alumnos de Gryffindor la adoraban, ya que era muy jovial y bromista, aunque cuando habían hecho algo malo sabían que les esperaba un horrible castigo, ya que era muy objetiva en cuanto a eso y no daba concesiones a los de su casa.  
  
Ginny estaba muy distraída en sus pensamientos, tanto que apenas notó que se tropezó con algo.  
  
Oh, lo siento – dijo ella al darse cuenta de que era alguien, y no algo.  
  
Vio una figura(estaba de espaldas a ella) de chico con pantalones negros y franela azul, y se veía además parte de pelo negro azabache alborotado. Oh, no, pensó ella con los ojos como platos.  
  
¡Ginny, Conejita! – dijo Harry volteándose al oír su voz. Al verla se le iluminó la cara -. ¡Te he estado buscando!  
  
¿Cómo es que te atreves a decirme Conejita? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolo incrédula.  
  
¿Ah? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo -. Siempre te gustó que te llamara así...  
  
¡Cuando salíamos! – exclamó ella con amargura. Harry la miró de arriba abajo, intentando descifrar sus palabras.  
  
Pero es que ESTAMOS saliendo – dijo después de un rato, confuso.  
  
¡QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO! ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA!? ¿QUE TE VOY A DEJAR QUE JUEGUES CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS OTRA VEZ COMO SI... NADA HUBIERA PASADO? – le gritó Ginny, en medio de un ataque de desesperación.  
  
La gente empezaba a voltear a verlos, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos le importaba.  
  
Ginny miraba a Harry hecha una furia, con los ojos desorbitados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
  
Harry, en cambio, miraba a Ginny con cara entre sorprendido y confuso, cosa que terminaba de desesperar a Ginny.  
  
La chica no aguantó más ese silencio que lo que hacía era enfadarla aún más, así que se volteó y se fue, dejando a un Harry shokeado detrás de ella.  
  
Aquello era el colmo. El orgullo del chico no lo dejaba ni siquiera admitirlo. Ginny apretó los puños y siguió su camino hacia el Valle de Godric.  
  
¡GEORGE! – oyó a una voz gritar una vez estuvo allí. Reconoció que era la de Ron -. ¡NO CAMBIAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME TUVISTE QUE PONER CACHOS EN LA MANO?!  
  
Se oyó una risa diabólica(pero divertida) cerca de él. Ginny fue corriendo hacia allá, no podía esperar a ver el nuevo "cambio" en las manos de su hermano.  
  
Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y disfrutó del espectáculo. Ron estaba rojo de ira(¿o de vergüenza?)movía las manos agitadamente(esas que tenían los grandes cuernos rojos y azules eléctricos...) sin decir palabra alguna. George se retorcía de risa histérica a pocos metros de distancia.  
  
Ginny salió de detrás del arbusto de repente, y sus hermanos se inmovilizaron.  
  
¿Pasó algo? Pararon de pelear de repente... – dijo Hermione saliendo de la casa, a su encuentro. Miró la escena -. ¡Ginny! – nadie habló por un minuto.  
  
Lo siento mucho – dijeron Ginny, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
Los tres se sonrieron entre sí(George se fue cuando nadie se había dado cuenta). Todos se habían sentido realmente horrible desde aquélla pelea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry realmente no comprendía. Es que nunca se había sentido tan perdido en su vida.  
  
Ese día realmente no era el mejor que había vivido. Por el contrario. Despertó en la mañana por un howler que, sorpresivamente, le habían enviado Hermione y Ron. Le gritaron que cómo le podía haber hecho eso, arruinándolo todo en todos los sentidos posibles, y a todo el mundo.  
  
Harry no sabía a qué se referían. Se dio la sorpresa de su vida al darse cuenta de que era dos de marzo... él realmente recordaba haberse ido a dormir el cinco de abril. Qué raro.  
  
Luego el incidente con Ginny. ¿Cómo que no estaban saliendo? ¿Que él jugara otra vez con sus sentimientos? ¡No había habido una primera vez ni tan siquiera! Más raro todavía.  
  
Y Sirius. En todos los años que tenía viviendo con su padrino, Canuto NUNCA le había dado la espalda en nada.  
  
Ahora ni lo saludaba por la mañana.  
  
¿Qué le pasaba a la gente a su alrededor? Todos parecían odiarle de repente... y él, Harry, no recordaba haber hecho nada. Necesitaba un par de buenas explicaciones...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal? ¿Quién adivina qué mosco le picó a Harry? ¿O qué pasó exactamente entre Ginny, Ron y Hermione?  
  
VEAN TODO ESTO Y MÁS, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE EVERYTHING, NO SÉ SI A LA MISMA HORA, ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE EN EL MISMO CANAL 


End file.
